I Will Come Back For You
by imoutokilla
Summary: MariexEdd. Edd comforts Marie when she tells him that her family is moving across the country. Rated M just to be safe, but it's not very explicit.


**Author's Note:** This is a one-shot that takes place in the same universe as my other fanfic "After School Practice." My style may be a little different in this fic. Also, I only recently found out about/watched Edd and May being together in the show. It surprised me! Anyway, I love Marie. I'm sorry that it's so short, but I'm embarrassed about writing something more erotic.

* * *

"For a genius, you sure are a moron. Unfeeling piece of shit!" Marie crumbled before Edd, all traces of her antagonizing, strong personality evaporating to leave behind a broken, tear-stained mess of a girl.

Edd, locked in Marie's bedroom with only her as company, kept still as his suitor collapsed on her bed. He knew Marie as a tenacious, cunning, and a bully – she was fearsome and devil-headed. Yet here she was with the impending cross-country move disgorging clarity on her human condition.

"I extend my sincerest apologies to you," the boy offered quietly, his mind wound in scientific principals and etiquette but searching for not the most appropriate words but the ones a fifteen-year-old girl wanted to hear. Instead, he came off as insensitive, his mouth cold and words glacial.

Marie, steadying her voice, whetted it into a knife, a knife to pierce Edd's unsympathetic heart, "Double D, I wish I could hate you."

It stung him. He approached her, thinking her to comfort her without conversation, sitting on the edge of her bed and placing an open hand on her small back. Because of her crying, her small body shook with each quiet sob, and she shivered under his touch. After a few moments, she lifted her face from within her pillow, her eyes wet with rejection and misery. "For the past couple of years, I really wanted to make you mine," she sniffed pathetically, "and you don't like me back. I tried to ignore your crush on Nazz, but did you really have to date my _sister_? Why would you chose her over me?" Her voice cracked at the memory, and she threw her head back down.

"I am sorry," Edd murmured, gently gripping one of her shoulders. "How may I amend this?" his voice was barely audible as he flipped her onto her back.

She stared up into his isangelous face, confused, though he avoided her gaze. His cheeks bloomed scarlet, never having been on top of a girl before, let alone such a defenseless and intoxicating one. The delicate smell of her perfume made him uneasy in a pleasant way. He finally willed himself to look at her, and tucked her bangs, which normally obscured on of her eyes, behind her ear. "Y-you're beautiful, and I have always observed this, so desist with the tears."

Unable to contain it, "I love you," Marie told him, but her tiny mouth was still twisted in a frown. They were the unspoken words, burning to be heard, and they finally left her.

A silence then swelled between them as they just stared at one another, the resonating despondency of the situation finally getting to the boy. "I am so sor– "

Marie's mouth deftly met his. She was unexpectedly not aggressive, kissing him delicately, sadly. Edd had truthfully anticipated an impassioned attack, sultry like her hooded gaze and fervent like her tomboyish charisma. Instead, she was soft. Feminine. Fresh. He felt himself melt into the moment, closing his eyes and parting his lips for her tongue. But then he withdrew, beyond flustered, getting off of her.

"No, don't stop," and she spoke low, barely audibly, and pushed him down. Straddling him, she then lowered her lips to his once more. Naturally, instinctively, his hands began to travel her petite, tight body. Edd's touch was timid – it was virgin – but it was more than she could have ever wished for. In response, with nothing to lose, she expertly peeled off her black top (along with his) and slid off her pants. With her hips aligned with his, her breasts pressing against his bare chest, she could feel him through his shorts.

Marie broke her mouth from his, searching his desirous eyes for an answer. "Can we...?" she breathed, her lips quirking into a smile when he nodded. She sank into him, kissing him again before she promised, "I will come back for you."


End file.
